


Fairy Boy

by HesitatingAlien



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, M/M, magic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HesitatingAlien/pseuds/HesitatingAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry if this is crappy, this is my first fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fairy Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is crappy, this is my first fic.

Soft wind blew across a green, hilly meadow. Bluebells and buttercups littered the meadow and swayed calmly in the gentle breeze. Atop the tallest hill sat a small log cabin. It's wooden exterior was weathered and it's shingles were greyed by rain. It's small windows were framed by floral curtains and if someone looked hard enough they swore the flower print grew. Next to the red door was a lantern, it's fire was always lit no matter what time of day it was. 

A large, fenced-off garden was   
connected to the back of the house and extravagant flowers grew wildly. Ross bushes climbed up the walls and pansies grew without rhyme or reason. Patches of vines covered several windows and large lemon trees always had ripe fruit on them. 

Every now and then a man with soft, dark brown hair and matching eyes would tend to the garden, picking fruits and watering plants. Some people that lived nearby swore that his smile was a bright and happy as the sun and every time he went into town the children would crowd around him. He only went into town on rainy or cloudy days, picking up odd knickknacks and seasonings for his vegetables. Nobody knew his name so instead they called him Fairy Boy. 

Plenty of stories were told about Fairy Boy. Some of the town elders claimed that he hadn't aged since they were small children and adults told their children that whenever Fairy Boy happy magical things would happen to the people of the town. Children who crowded around him on the few days he came into town were always given candy and the next day their families would get things like pay raises or kittens. Almost everyone agreed Fairy Boy was a man of great power and kindness. 

Well, everyone except for Mr.Ross. Mr.Ross was a grouchy old man who raised only one son and had no wide. His son, Ryan, had deer-like golden eyes and soft, wavy hair. Ryan was basically the opposite of his father, he was mystified by Fairy Boy but his father forbid him to ever mention him. Mr.Ross told Ryan that the Fairy Boy never did anything good for them so why should they think he was anything special. Ryan would just nod along but he would still have dreams of the Fairy Boy, he was fascinated by him.

Currently the town was in somewhat of a panic regarding the Fairy Boy. He had just been sitting in his small garden, sipping tea and staring off into the distance and hadn't moved for a week other than to fill his tea. Last time Fairy Boy had done a thing like that a fire had raged through the town and ended up killing the mayor. Now everyone was awaiting the next disaster. 

Ryan was watching him with Spencer and Jon, Ryan's best friends, and they were debating what would happen. Spencer suggested another fire whole Jon shrugged and said nothing might happen at all, he always looked at the positive side of things. While they came up with ideas Ryan found himself lost looking at the features of him. The way his hair moved around his face with the slightest breeze, how his lips pursed whenever the tea was too bitter and then throw in a spoonful of sugar. 

"Ry, Ry, are you even listening to us?" Spencer hissed in Ryan's ear, breaking him from his trance.

"He's distracted by the Fairy Boy's good looks Spenc" Jon laughed, pressing a quick kiss against Spencer's cheek.

Spencer's cheeks went on fire and he ducked his head, shying away slightly. Ryan rolled his eyes at them, holding back a laugh. Letting go of a small giggle, Jon turned his attention back to Ryan.

"You should go talk to him" Jon suggested, straightening out his dirty cotton shirt

"Are you mad Jonathan? Only children talk to him, he probably wouldn't even acknowledge my existence." Ryan squeaked.

Intertwining his fingers with Jon, Spencer looked at Fairy Boy and then back at Ryan.

"What could really go wrong? Worst case scenario is that he tells you to go away" Spencer shrugged "We'll be right here."

Ryan pouted but slowly got to his feet, the grass reaching his knees.

"You guys suck" Ryan hissed and walked towards Fairy Boy.

He opened the white gate that led into the overgrown garden. It let go a creak as of it hadn't been used in years. Fairy Boy payed no attention to it and took another sip from his flower print china teacup. Ryan noticed there was another, filled, teacup on the tray next to the yellow kettle and was completely untouched. 

Fairy Boy wore a tight-fitting yellow shirt with little flowers embroidered onto the pocket. His pants were loose fitting,white, and elactised around ankles. Little mismatched patches covered holes in the knees of the pants. He looked divine to Ryan.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you're okay sir" Ryan's voice was weak and scared.

Fairy Boy looked up at him, a flash of confusing across his face.

"Hello. You can come sit, I'm rather lonely" he said and his voice was soft. 

Shocked to acutally be acknowledged, Ryan slowly lowered himself onto the ground next to the Fairy Boy. He reached over and carefully placed the cup of tea into Ryan's slightly shaky hands. As soon as Brendon's callused fingertips touched Ryans skin he felt a wave of calm flow through him. 

"To answer your question, I'm not quite okay. A number of things have been on my mind lately Ryan" Fairy Boy hummed.

Ryan slowly took a sip of the tea that tasted like vanilla and flowers. He ignored the fact that Fairy Boy somehow already knew his name.

"Well, such as?" Ryan asked.

"I've just been depressingly lonely lately. I don't know what got me thinking of it but I feel so alone." Fairy Boy sighed. 

"Well, I could be your friend" Ryan said, not thinking straight. 

A large grin spread across Brendon and he took Ryan's hands in his own.

"Would you really?" he asked, looking like an excited puppy. 

"Yeah of course" Ryan smiled. 

"Ooooo!! Yay! May I show you inside my house?" Fairy Boy squeaked. 

"Sure, Fairy Boy" Ryan said, getting to his feet with Fairy Boy.

"Brendon." Fairy Boy said.

"Hm?"

"My name is Brendon" Brendon told him, taking his Ryan's hands and pulling him inside. 

Brendon's house was rather cluttered. Records were stacked to the ceiling and an old record player was crackling out some tune Ryan had never heard before. A battered guitar was leaning against a light green wallpapered wall and an old piano sat facing out the window looking away from town.

The kitchen smelled like freshly baked cookies and the countertops were a light blue. Plants hung from the ceiling and held bore plenty of vegetables. Ryan felt extremely safe in Brendon's house and he flopped down on a slightly sunken-in leather couch. 

"Would you like a cookie? They're earl grey vanilla flavoured and has edible flowers on top. I also made them pink!" Brendon chimed happily, slipping on his over mittens and taking a tray of beautiful cookies. 

Ryan smiled and gladly accepted the cookies. They were possibly the best thing Ryan had ever ate in his life hit they were rivalled by the cup of hot cocoa Brendon made. 

"So you play instruments?" Ryan asked, gesturing towards the piano and guitar.

"Yeah I love music. I have a ukelele and accordion in my room to. I could play you something." Brendon told Ryan, cleaning up his plates.

"Of course." Ryan smiled.

Brendon skipped over to his piano and started on a beautiful piece. He sang also, something to do with not cutting his hair. Ryan was absolutely in love with him. They sang and played together until the sun started to fall the moon rose.

"Well you must be getting home" Brendon told him

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Ryan asked, already eager to come back.

"Of course." and with that Ryan left.

~~~~

Ryan was woken by Jon and Spencer pounding against his window. He pressed his fingers to his lips and they quickly stopped pounding. Carefully he opened his window and let his friends tumble in. Sweat clung to their necks and they were gasping for breath as if they had run the whole way. 

"What is it?" Ryan asked, startled by his friends panic.

"It's your father Ryan, they say he's captured the Fairy Boy. We wanted to know if that was true!" Jon squeaked.

"My father did what!?" Ryan yelped and felt faint "Oh dear goodness..."

"We have to save him" Ryan gulped.

Jon and Spencer nodded and headed out the door with Ryan. He already had an idea where Brendon might be and hurriedly lead them into the basement. The door was left open and they all snuck in quietly. An angry voice was screaming at someone Ryan could only assume was Brendon. Once they rounded the corner they saw Mr.Ross pointing a knife at Brendon's head.

Brendon had a grin plastered across that was making his newly split lip bleed even more heavily. The knife was slowly being dug into his throat, blood glistening at the tip of the knife.

"This is what you get for fucking with my son" Mr.Ross growled. 

"You cannot kill me sir" Brendon smiled more. 

"Oh yes I can young man." Mr.Ross "You cannot be magical, magic is impossible."

Brendon took a deep breath and slowly closed his eyes. Ryan, Spencer, and Jon found themselves frozen watching the scene before them. With a smirk, Mr.Ross plunged the knife through Brendon's neck until the blade hit the chair behind him.

"You've made a poor choice" Brendon sighed, knife still stuck in his throat.

Mr.Ross pulled back in awe, his jaw seeming to hit the floor. Calmly, Brendon stood and removed the knife from his throat, blood spilling on the cold, concrete floor. 

"Y-you're the devil!" Mr.Ross screamed, pressing himself against the wall furthest away from Brendon.

A soft chuckle spilled from Brendons lips and the wound healed itself. 

"I'm afraid not Sir. I'm something else" Brendon shrugged "See, Mr.Ross, I've already bestowed a gift upon you but now I'm starting to think you aren't worthy of it."

"What the hell was my gift?" He asked, voice trembling.

"You know what it is. Now, if you don't mind I have lunch to make." with that Brendon left the room.

Ryan's throat was dry and his hands hurt from Spencer and Jon clutching them so tightly.

"I have to go back to him" Ryan told them shakily.

"Run to your love Ry" Spencer told him.

Ryan did run, he ran until he was facing the red door of Brendon's house. He rapped his knuckles against the door until they stung but there was no answer. When Ryan finally tried opening the door he was surprised to find it open and he let himself in. The house seemed completely devoid of life and it was rather creepy.

"Brendon?" Ryan asked to the empty room.

There was one other room in the whole house, Brendon's bedroom. He cautiously approached the bedroom and slowly creaked the door open. Fairy lights hung from the ceiling and a wooden chest of drawers was pushed against one wall. An accordion and ukelele leaned against each other and both looked recently used. In the furthest corner of the room sat a bed with light-blue comforters. Brendon's form was curled on top of it, facing away from Ryan.

With light footsteps Ryan approached him and sat on his bed. He gently ran his fingers through Brendons soft hair and watched the rise and fall of his chest. 

"I love you." Ryan whispered into his ear.

Brendon turned to face Ryan and wrapped his arms around Ryans waist.

"Will you stay with me?" Brendon asked, clinging close to Ryan. 

"I will, but you don't and, sadly, I do" Ryan told him.

"I could make it so you could never die" Brendon said.

"But what about Jon and Spencer?"

"I could make them immortal to!" Brendon offered.

"I'm afraid I can't take upon your offer Brendon" Ryan told him "For I want to live the rest of my life normally."

Brendon sighed and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"I understand." he said.

"Goodbye Brendon."

"Goodbye Ryan Ross."

~~Sixty Years Later~~

An old man by the name of Ryan Ross watched as his grandchildren played in a nearby field. He smiled as they toppled over one another and screeched. A letter from his friend Spencer had invited him to a supper later that night in memory of Jon. The soft paper was crunched up in his hands but he knew he would go, he couldn't ever leave Spencer behind.

As Ryan thought his eyes fell on the branches of a tree. Sitting in the leaves was a very familiar face holding hands with a beautiful woman. Her long dark hair framed her face perfectly and her eyes were gorgeous. They looked like a prince and princess. Ryan smiled at them and they smiled back, a smile that would never age a day.


End file.
